


Hello Again

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: The twins are reunited for the last time.





	Hello Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote : )
> 
> I don't own these cuties --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been two years since Stanford had died, having gone peacefully in the night the day after his 93rd birthday.

The beeps of machinery caused an air of gloom to cover the hospital room, that was packed full of family members surrounding a lone bed. Stanley Pines lay dying, his brother Sherman holding one weathered hand in his, while Dipper and Mabel held his other hand. They were trying to hard not to cry, but tears would escape them no matter how hard they tried to keep them hidden. Their parents had since fallen asleep in the late hour, Stanley having joked with them weakly until they had succumbed to sleep.

“I…I think it’s time…” It was 2:27 am when Stanley spoke these words, his tone not holding fear but instead was calm.

“No…no please…” Mabel whimpered, Stan’s shaking hand gently wiping a tear away.

“It’s going to be okay sweetheart…I promise.” His smile was one of love, Mabel shaking as he turned his attention to Dipper. “Keep her safe…”

“I will Grunkle Stan…” His voice cracked, Stanley smiling comfortingly as he turned to his last surviving brother.

“I wish I had spent more time…” Sherman shook his head, a wane smile on his lips.

“It’s okay…I forgive you.” Stan smiled and closed his eyes, his chest falling still moments later amid a strangled sob from Mabel. While the family mourned his loss, Stan felt himself floating, the man opening his eyes and staring at what seemed to be the Shack. He felt great as he began to walk, looking down to see the body of a thirty year old as opposed to one belonging to a 95 year old, nearly jumping with each step. The door opened quietly, the smell of coffee making Stan grin as he went to the kitchen. Someone was reading a newspaper at the table, blue eyes shining as they lowered it to look at Stan.

“What took you so long Lee?”  
  



End file.
